New Union
The New Union emerged from the chaos of Operation Dethrone and the resulting breakdown of the chain of command of remaining Universal Union forces on Earth. Origins The New Union was a general term used by surviving citizens to refer to any surviving Combine forces who lost contact with what remained of the UU Planetary Central Command during and after Operation Dethrone or maintained their own sectors of control without following further directives from the remaining Universal Union forces. Upon its formations, the New Union was primarily made up of Combine Civil Authority units equipped with what supplies remained, as well as surviving members of the Civil Workers' Union and loyalists. The New Union was initially disorganized and scattered over areas where the Universal Union had lost control and retreated or were defeated. Their access to many supplies and such of the past was now limited to whatever was left within the abandoned nexus buildings. Many of their machinery failed to operate and the few NOVA units remaining (with their skills in mechanics, electronics and nano technology) were of great importance in this time of great hardship for the surviving groups of CCA units. Delusion Though not entirely phased by the loss of their UU Command during the aftermath with CmD (08292)'s support, the CCA which formed The Cursory behind what the New Union is, never knew where or why the UU were gone. It was more prevalent among some, less among others within the NU Cursory. As the weeks turned to months turned to years, this question began to fade as contact remained illusive and silent from the Old UU. 08292's theory behind the UU's new ethics were unclear to most as he too remained hard to read, holding a very raw and aggressive form of Old UU policy and command style within him. The motives of 08292 as far as his thoughts on the UU never came to light to the average New Union affiliate. These new times were changing the ways of the old for these evolving CCA. Reorganization 08292 and his task force had been left behind in City 8 by retreating Overwatch Transhuman Arm forces during the major fighting triggered by Operation Dethrone and was ultimately left for dead. He managed to survive the fighting and following devastating barrage of bombing. As the situation degenerated across the planet, 08292 felt as though some surviving Universal Union forces were becoming defective and were not following proper protocols, so he began using his surviving loyal Internal Watch officers to draw stray Combine Civil Authority units to his cause, and took the civilian term "New Union" as the name of his forces. While he did not favor taking any ideas from the civilian populace, it was necessary to maintain distinction, and eventually he came to accept it. Slowly but surely growing in strength, the New Union's ultimate goals were to regain control of the Earth, reform the urban districts, and to regain contact with offworld Universal Union forces in an attempt to re-establish order. Under the command of 08292, the New Union resembled the pre-uprising Union in methods and practices, yet was made distinct over time with new, improved armor, altered tactics, and a somewhat higher level of tolerance of the activities of surviving rebels and citizens, provided they did not act against the NU. The New Union did not have many heavy ordnance assets, transports, or armor available to them initially, so they were forced to press surviving equipment from old Earth militaries back into active service. The HELIX Crisis Among the chaos that was already prevalent within the remaining Union forces, more units were sought out and added into CmD (08292)'s New Union. However, there was a great realization that began to become ever pressing within the NU rebound. Any and all HELIX units that were not confirmed KIA were declared missing in action for a completely unexplained reason. There was no evidence to where they could have gone, many medical supplies were still left over in most of the remaining intact Combine Nexus' and outposts. This brought forth a sense of great urgency leading to the development of a new line of new medical officers which CmD had to train himself from scratch. The only remaining unit that had any recollection or experience with medical training and medicinal application within the New Union was CmD(08292), having previously been a member of the Combine Civil Authority's HELIX division. These new Units were a literal remedial action taken by CmD to rectify the lack of medical training among his forces. These units were considered to be extremely vital to the NU and thus were a priority for defense. These units were elected into a New Division labelled VICE, named after it's literal definition, as these units were a HELIX substitute. CmD (08292) decided to start with his most trusted units, the Internal Watch. The Schism Two years passed after the events of Dethrone. The fate of the rest of the Universal Union was unclear, and the NU had almost completely disregarded the old UU as their existence faded from the memories of struggling survivors. As the New Union began to organize and consolidate, detachments of Universal Union forces began to emerge from the shadows, operating under mostly unknown directives. They began taking notice of the New Union Command, starting in City 8's stronghold, rapidly expanding as more UU emerged in other NU controlled regions. Relatively quickly, fights began breaking out at several locations. It is unclear who initiated the first hostilities, though rumors spread that 08292 himself fired some of the first shots upon encountering units who outright refused to obey his orders. What was clear was that the remnants of the Universal Union did not seem unified at this point. Fighting was mostly limited to smaller engagements at minor outposts, while larger engagements were extremely rare. It became clear that the two sides were fully opposed when 08292 began the Battle of City 44. While automated Overwatch forces held their own for some time, the NU were able to drive them back and capture heavier weaponry. The last UU holdouts were centered at key strategic points and defended by a new form of unit. New Union forces had a difficult time fighting these new units, but the order eventually came down to utilize some of the captured artillery pieces to quell the remaining resistance. Using these, the NU won a crushing victory, but at the cost of destroying the more useful sections of the city, including a Nexus. 08292 declared City 44 a dead zone and ordered his attack force to pull out and redistribute throughout NU-controlled territory. Worldwide Conflict 08292 began attempting to reach surviving units on the North American continent using long-range communication. As he did this, it became clear the New Union would likely wind up entangled in combat on a number of different fronts. As a result of this, 08292 shifted the New Union's directives from re-establishing Union control of Earth to quelling what he considered to be an insurrection. It was also at this point that he officially codified the New Union's stance towards remaining resistance members and other non-affiliated survivors; that they be left alone so long as they do not impede or attack the NU in any way. With Cities 44, 17, and 18 all confirmed to be dead zones which were useless for his purposes for one reason or another, 08292 began drawing up plans to invade and capture City 45. The assault on City 45 initially went off with little incident, but eventually reports of UU forces in the area began to come in more and more frequently, indicating a probable massive counter-attack. In response, 08292 ordered all forces to pull out of City 45. Once everyone was clear, a Soviet-era nuclear device was detonated in the city. The blast, coupled with the reaction it caused in nearby dark energy reactors, effectively erased City 45 from existence, along with any UU forces within the blast radius. See also *08292 *Internal Watch Category:Factions